1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for picking up loose miniature spring sockets, one at a time, and inserting them into a hole in a printed circuit board.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,033 discloses a hand held tool connected to a vibratory bowl feeder by a flexible tube. Sockets move from the feeder to the tool through the tube by means of a vacuum created by the compressed air which drives the sockets into holes in the board. The vacuum is created by the compressed air entering an annular passageway around the nozzle through which the sockets enter the tool. The air can only exhaust through the tool's outlet nozzle, thus creating the vacuum in the nozzle and attached flexible tube.